moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Dawn
The Silver Dawn is a Quel'dorei task foce that was founded by Dalaran after the events in Northrend. It's main mission was to deter piracy on the seas and protect the underside of Dalaran from cannon fire it is ultimately lead by Ranger-Lord Lungen Lark. The flotilla itself is commanded by Commodore Zartiron Swiftsilver. History Early History The Silver Dawn was founded when representatives of Dalaran asked The Silver Covenant to deter piracy, and defend the underside of Dalaran from sabotage attempts such as horde cannons, bombs, and general destructive forces. Significant period of history For seven years they did just that, taking casualties as all naval battles ultimately do. Losing two or three ships that could easily be rebuilt. Until recently they sailed into an unexpected ambush where only five hostile ships were able to encircle them, tearing them to shreds with one lucky corsair escaping and heading towards Northrend, their closest docking point. Many survived the attack but ended up crippled or scarred enough that Zartiron Swiftsilver honorably discharged them. Currently The Silver Dawn is currently trying to rebuild it's ranks with new sailors and new ships. Due to how heavy the casualties were in their crash the Silver Dawn has begun recruiting all members of the alliance. They are expected around four new corsairs soon, as soon as the Silver Dawn's flotilla is commissioned into the Grand Alliance Navy. = Details (OOC) Recruitment Often we can be found in the Cathedral District with a banner to our backside. If you see this and are interested feel free to walk up. Our preference on recruits is that they atleast have the addon My Roleplay (MRP), or Total Role Play 3 (TRP3). We also ask that they can atleast post one paragraph in an emote and have correct spelling and punctuation. Events TBA as we get more members. Rules The Silver Dawn has three simple rules for any of it's crew members to follow. * Be respectful. * Follow orders. * Don't be an imbecile. * Any member breaking these rules is either dead, or will wish they were. Divisions All personnel in the ranks of the Silver Dawn are required to carry around an automatic deploying flotation device, in the case that they are in the sea and begin sinking. They are also required to carry around a sheeps-foot style knife if they must cut bindings from themselves, the special knife style is to ensure that they do no self-harm in an adrenaline enhanced condition. The Rangers Under the leadership of Lungen Lark, the Rangers embark on many scouting and spying missions. They are the main force of the Silver Dawn as they can use their bows in a ranged battle at sea. They can at any time ask for a Warden's assistance, and defense during one of these missions. A warden has the right to refuse, in return they either have a valid excuse or none at all. If no warden accepts to aid the ranger, then one will be randomly selected to assist them. The Wardens Lead by the Commodore these mend and women alike work the rigging on the ships. Piloting and boarding as needed. They wear light plate armor into battle, and are required to carry around a shield, even if they do not use it, as well as a long stilleto dagger in case they find themselves disarmed. These men are required to assist any ranger that asks for their aid. This requirement is placed aside if they have an excuse that the ranger or the overseer agrees is validated. Allies * Blades of Wrynn * Alliance of Arathor * Legacy of the Iron Hills Category:High Elf Guilds Category:High Elf Organizations Category:Naval Fleets Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Silver Covenant Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:High Elf